lucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Color 559
Four Color 559 is an issue of the I Love Lucy Comics series of comic books from Dell Comics. The issue date is May 1954 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories Time to Get Up Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Four staged photos illustrate a day in the life of the Ricardos. Shopping Spree Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Ricky intends to spend his Saturday relaxing at home, but Lucy drags him to a department store to buy some gloves on sale. Ricky doesn't want to stand in line behind the mob at the glove counter, so Lucy says she'll go pick up some other things and come back. She tells him to lean back and relax, but he accidentally pushes the escalator control switch, causing a pile-up. The manager warns him to behave so he grabs Lucy's hand and makes a hasty retreat. He soon realizes he's holding a mannequin's hand and has become separated from Lucy. He wanders through the department, accidentally peeking in a changing room, attracting the manager's attention again. He finds Lucy and asks her to leave, but she tells him to relax on a cot in sporting goods. He does, until he surprises a woman who screams, drawing the manager once more. Ricky runs away as the manager sends the guards after him. He finds Lucy trying on a new outfit and quickly pays for it so they can run outside. They evade the guards by posing as mannequins, then fight their way through throngs of women trying to enter the store. Once outside, Ricky barely has time to catch his breath before Lucy drags him back inside because she forgot to buy gloves. Follow the Leader Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ethel Mertz, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Lucy volunteers Ricky and his band to play at her club's charity benefit. They're scheduled to play on television directly beforehand, but he reluctantly agrees. Lucy maps out the shortest route from the studio to her club, then goes to the studio to lead them back. Unsure which show he's on, she barges into the wrong stage and disrupts the filming there. The angry director sends her next door to another wrong show which she also disrupts. Eventually she finds Ricky and leads them out of the studio, but the police have blocked the road for a parade. Luckily, she knows another route, but asks the band to tune their instruments since the delay means they'll have to be ready to play as soon as they arrive. A waiting Army battalion thinks the music is their cue to join the parade, so they begin to follow the band. Lucy leads everyone over fences and through the library to save time. Meanwhile, tired of waiting for the band, guests at the benefit begin to leave. Lucy arrives, and the throngs behind her save the day by buying up nearly everything. Child's Play Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo, Ethel Mertz Summary: Ricky is playing at a party and Lucy is invited too. She wants a new dress, but he says she'll have to earn the money for it. Ethel says she should fill in for a sick woman who watches ten children. Ethel agrees to help, so they take the kids to the park. Lucy tries to rescue one who climbed a tree, but falls out herself. She thinks a game of hide-and-seek would be safer, until they hide too well and she calls the police to find them. Thinking a quieter area might help, they take them to the museum. Instead of getting into trouble, they actually assemble a dinosaur skeleton which had stumped the curator. When they move on to put on suits of armor and cause havoc, Lucy and Ethel hide from the guards in a caveman exhibit. When the coast is clear, they leave and return the children for their pay. Lucy buys her dress and is anxious to unwind at the party, until she arrives and finds it's a children's birthday party. Category:Comic books Category:Comic issues Category:Dell Comics Category:I Love Lucy Category:We Love Lucy